He was meant for me
by Pottersgurl5925
Summary: LJ! oneshot based off the song You were meant for me sung by Jewel. wrote it in about an hour or less. i promise its good! please read! and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! 

123456789

"You Were Meant For Me"

I hear the clock, it's six a.m.

I feel so far from where I've been

I got my eggs and my pancakes too

I got my maple syrup, everything but you.

I break the yolks, make a smiley face

I kinda like it in my brand new place

I wipe the spots off the mirror

Don't leave the keys in the door

Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause

Dreams last for so long

even after you're gone

I know you love me

And soon you will see

You were meant for me

And I was meant for you.

I called my momma, she was out for a walk

Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk

So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news

More hearts being broken or people being used

Put on my coat in the pouring rain

I saw a movie it just wasn't the same

'Cause it was happy and I was sad

It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause

Dreams last for so long

Even after you're gone

I know you love me

And soon you will see

You were meant for me

And I was meant for you.

I go about my business, I'm doin fine

Besides what would I say if I had you on the line

Same old story, not much to say

Hearts are broken, everyday.

I brush my teeth and put the cap back on

I know you hate it when I leave the light on

I pick a book up. Turn the sheets down.

Take a deep breath and a good look around

Put on my pjs and hop into bed

I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead

I try and tell myself it'll be all right

I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause

Dreams last for so long

Even after you're gone

I know you love me

And soon I know you will see

You were meant for me

And I was meant for you

Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you.

--JEWEL

123456789

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

My hand shot out from under the covers, searching for my alarm clock. After a minute, my hand found its target. My head finally emerged from beneath and my eyes darted to the clock. Argh…six am. Why do I wake up this early? I thought to myself as I stretched in bed. I looked around my new room. Boxes everywhere, waiting to be unpacked. Sunlight streamed through the window, brightening up the room. I finally convinced myself to get up and make some breakfast. I searched through a cabinet and my fridge. I ended up making eggs and pancakes, while I thought of him. I missed him already.

I looked around my new place, while I silently ate my breakfast. Today was the fresh start I needed. Everything was going to be ok. Today was going to be a good day. I got up and started moving things around until I was happy with how it looked. After that, I decided to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower, I wiped off a spot on the mirror and picked up my wet towel off the floor because things have changed and I felt I needed to change with them. He was gone. I know he still loves me even though we've parted. I know I still love him. I know he'll realize that we were meant for each other. He was meant for me and I was meant for him.

123456789

'Hi daddy.'

'Hi, baby girl.'

'How are you?'

'I'm doing fine. How are you? How's the new place?'

'I'm doing as good as expected. The new place is nice, but it still doesn't feel like home. Daddy, is Momma there?'

'Sorry Lily, she's out for a walk with your sister.'

'Oh, well will you tell her I called?'

'Sure thing, darling.'

'Ok, well I have to go daddy. I'll talk to you later. Bye!'

123456789

I grabbed a cup of coffee, sat by the window and stared outside. I sat there for quite a while just thinking how things got this way. It was perfect. He was perfect. We were perfect. I don't quiet remember how it all happened. It was all a blur to me. Suddenly, it began to pour, snapping me out of my thoughts. My pity party. This wasn't helping at all. So I picked up the paper. On the cover in bold headlines. VOLDEMORT STRIKES AGAIN: 12 DEATHS. Great more bad news. What's this world coming to? Hearts are being broken and people are being killed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the paper down and jumped up in search of my keys, purse, and a coat. I had to leave, get out. My new place was so big and I had too many thoughts. So I locked the front door of my apartment and put my coat on in the rain. I walked to town in the rain, in search of something to do. Suddenly I spotted them. Our friends. His friends. My ex-friends. To avoid them I ran into a movie theatre. I decided I'd stay and watch a movie. Any thing to avoid them.

When the movie ended, I just didn't feel right because it was a happy movie, and I was still sad. It made me miss him so much. Things weren't the same. He left. I know that he still loves me though. And I still love him. I thought we were meant for each other. But I guess not. Just some silly school-girl dream. Thinking your high-school sweetheart was your soul mate. Still, with this in mind, I couldn't let go of this dream.

123456789

I went to work everyday and would spot him there, smiling and laughing. We caught each others eyes once in a while. I made it seem like I was doing fine. That everything was fine. That this breakup between us didn't affect me as much as it did. I didn't try to be friends with him, besides what would I say to him? It was the same old story, not much to say about it. Hearts were always being broken, everyday.

123456789

I turned off the television and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and put the cap back on. I left the light on in the bathroom, and then I remembered that he hated it when I left the light on. I grabbed a book and set it on my bedside table. I turned down the sheets and looked around taking a deep breath in. I grabbed my pjs and jumped into bed. I was half alive, but I mostly felt dead. I tried to tell myself that I'll be all right and that I shouldn't think anymore tonight because I was fading away because of that stupid dream I had and still have. WE were gone. We both still loved each other and were meant for each other. The problem was we were both stubborn and prideful.

He was meant for me and I was meant for him.

123456789

I awoke to a pounding on my door. I grabbed my wand and looked through the little hole to see who was there. HE was standing there, soaked. I immediately threw open the door, while wrapping my robe around my tighter. It was freezing and it was 3 am.

'What are you doing here, James?'

'I don't know.'

'Come in, it's freezing out here.'

He came in and took off his jacket, throwing it over a chair. He headed over to the couch, where I followed.

'Lily, I don't know how to say this. So I'm just going to say it. I miss you, and I'm sorry. I don't know why I broke up with you. For me, it was a mistake, but I guess you're over me.'

'James, I'm not. It was just an act. I didn't want you to think that I wasn't fine.'

'I'm really sorry, Lils. For all this shit I've put you through. I've realized that you're the one for me. I love you.'

'I love you too.' And with that I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

See, I told you, he was meant for me, and I was meant for him!

123456789

A/n: well there you go! Let me know what you think about this! Thanks!!!!!!!!!! LOVE FROM POTTERSGURL5925


End file.
